How Long Can A Nonbender Go Without Makeup?
by MakorraLove97
Summary: -Sequel to 'How Much Anger Could A Firebender Hold' The Fire Ferrets finally won the tournament & now they're all going out to celebrate, but when Korra realizes how much makeup Asami puts on her face, she comes up with a challenge for her friend. Korra, Bolin & Mako did their challenge & now it's Asami's turn. Now they're at a fancy restaurant, how long can she go without makeup?
1. Chapter 1

**Heey there everyone! I'm back! So this is a sequel to How Much Anger Can A Firebender Hold?' (This is now Part 4)**

**-You don't need to read part 1, 2 and 3 first to understand this, but it would be better :D-**

*****Okay, so this idea was given to me by: makorra-4everr, thank you so much for helping me with the idea! I really appreciate it! :)**

**So, I hope you guys like it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

'**How Long Can A Nonbender Last Without Makeup?'**

**Part 4:**

**Asami's Challenge:**

The probending tournament just ended and the winner of this year's probending is . . . the Fire Ferrets!

Mako, Korra and Bolin run into the locker room and they're all laughing and smiling.

"We did it! I cannot believe it, but we did it, guys!" Korra cheers and jumps up and down with a huge smile on her face.

Mako and Bolin both laugh and Mako wraps an arm around Korra's waist, "I'm really surprised that we did it too. That was a rough match, but we did it."

"That match was fantastic!" Asami yells as she comes running over to them with a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks, Asami!" Bolin says with a massive smile on his happy, boyish looking, face, "So, who's up to some celebrating?"

Everyone raises their hands and they all laugh, "Alright, then let's get dressed and then we'll all head over to either Kuang's or Narook's, up to you guys." Bolin says as he starts to take off his probending uniform.

Korra shrugs her shoulders, "Why don't we go to Kuang's? We always go to Narook's, I mean, don't get me wrong I love Narook's, but why don't we try something different."

Mako rubs the back of his neck and he shrugs his shoulders, "Yeah, but isn't Kuang's expensive and don't you need to dress all fancy?"

Asami waves her hand in the air and she shakes her head, "Don't worry, it's on me. I'll pay for everything."

"Also, with me being the Avatar, I'm sure they'll cut us some slack." Korra says with a smirk.

"Oh, and we now have a massive amount of money so we always use our prize money. So, what'd you say, Mako?" Bolin says with a smirk on his lips.

Mako rolls his amber eyes, but then he nods, "Sure, why not. Let's get going."

They all cheer and then Korra places her hand on her hip and she looks at Asami, "Um, Asami?"

"Yeah?" Asami replies as she cocks her head to the side and bats her long eyelashes at Korra.

"Um . . . are you seriously going to wear all that makeup? I'm not saying it looks bad, but it's a bit much and you're always wearing a lot . . ." Korra says as she rubs the back of her neck.

Asami's face turns a bright pink color, but the gang wouldn't know because of all the cover up and makeup she has on her face.

"Oh . . . um . . . I really don't know what to say to that, Korra." Asami says with a shaky voice.

They all stare at each other awkwardly until Korra's face lights up and she comes up with an idea, "Oh, I got it!"

"What?" They all ask in unison; they're all very curious to hear Korra's idea.

"Asami, my friend, I have a _challenge_ for you." Korra says quietly and with a smirk on her lips.

Mako and Bolin's eyes widen and the two bending brothers both yell out in unison, "NO! No more challenges!"

Korra rolls her eyes, "Asami, ignore them, please accept the challenge!"

Asami bites her lower lip and she rubs her upper arm, "It depends, Korra, what's the challenge?"

Mako and Bolin's mouths drop to the floor and they both yell out at the same time, "What?!"

Korra once again just rolls her ocean blue eyes and she smirks at her friend, "Okay, for one day, you have to go without wearing makeup. You cannot wear not one thing of makeup on any part of your body; that is your challenge."

Asami thinks about this challenge for a moment; she ignores Mako and Bolin shaking their heads and mouthing 'no' and she considers the challenge.

The nonbender then shakes her head, "No, forget it, Korra. I'm not doing this stupid challenge. There's really no point to it."

Korra folds her arms across her chest and she pouts, "Oh come on, Asami, please? Besides, you _have_ to! Bolin, me and Mako all did our challenge so it's only fair if you do yours!"

Asami folds her arms across her chest and she raises an eyebrow at the Avatar, "I am not going to do this challenge that involves me not being allowed to wear makeup."

Mako claps his hands together, "Alright guys, we don't have to force Asami to do this challenge. It isn't necessary."

However, Korra is not the type of person to just give up on something and not get what she wants, so the waterbender smirks and raises an eyebrow at the nonbender, "Oh, what's the matter, _Asami_? You can't go a day without looking pretty by using makeup?"

"Korra! Why would you say something like that?!" Bolin's forest green eyes widen when those words leave Korra's mouth.

Korra ignores Bolin and she continues to provoke Asami into doing the challenge, "Think you'll lose the bet?"

"Okay, if I _did_ do the challenge, I bet I could win!" Asami says with a proud look on her pretty face.

Korra rolls her ocean blue eyes, "Sure you would, but, hey, like you said, you aren't going to do the challenge so there's no point I guess."

Asami eyes her friend and she shakes her head instantly, "No! I can win that challenge and I'll prove it to you by taking on that challenge!"

Korra smiles and jumps up in the air, "Yes! Okay, no makeup at all for the rest of the day and night."

Bolin cocks his head to the side and he suddenly questions, "Wait . . . but aren't we going to a really fancy restaurant with lots of people there?"

Korra smirks as Asami's face grows pale. The nonbender looks over at the smirking Avatar, "Oh, can we, um, do this challenge tomorrow?"

Korra shakes her and Asami pouts. Korra starts heading out of the locker room with Mako, Bolin and Asami following her. "Oh, so we can all meet at the restaurant at like five, okay?"

They all nod in agreement and then they all go separate ways.

An hour and a half later and the four friends all meet up at Kuang's and they all get a table in the middle of the room.

They were all dressed very fancy: Korra has a long ocean blue dress on with small blue high heels and her hair is completely down and she is slightly wearing makeup. Bolin is wearing a green dress shirt with black pants and shiny black dress shoes with his hair gelled back. Mako is wearing a red dress shirt with a black jacket and his scarf over it, black dress pants and black dress shoes with his usual hair style.

Then, there is Asami. Asami is wearing a short light pink dress that stops right above her knees. She's wearing hot pink high heels with her hair down in curls. But, Asami won't look up and she keeps her eyes on the ground and she has a hood covering her face completely.

"Um . . . Asami? Why are you keeping your face covered?" Korra questions as she raises an eyebrow at her friend.

Asami mumbles something, but no one heard her so Bolin questions her, "What?"

Asami sighs, "I . . . look . . . horrible."

Mako rolls his amber eyes, "I doubt that, why do you think so?"

"Yeah, you never look bad, Asami." Korra says with a small smile and completely forgetting all about their challenge.

"Um . . . can you please take off the hood, Asami? No offence, but people are staring." Bolin whispers to Asami as his forest green eyes scan his surroundings.

Asami sighs then she slowly looks up and takes off her hood. Once she does that though, everyone gasps, including the strangers that are sitting at the other tables around them.

"Is that what your face looks like without any makeup?!" Bolin gasps.

Mako and Korra are completely speechless; they have no words to say to their friend whose face is all pale and plain.

Asami bites her lip and she nods her head slowly, "Yeah . . ."

The nonbender's face is pale; she's still pretty, but her face looks very different and just plain. Her eyes don't stand out as much, her lips are light that they look like they blend in with her skin color and when she blushes you could actually see it.

Korra shakes her head, "Um . . . you look very . . . different."

Asami nods her head, not really knowing what to say. Then, the four friends sit down at their table and begin to order their meals. Everyone that passes looks at Asami and Asami moans, "How bad do I look?"

"Not bad . . . just like I said before . . . very different." Korra says quietly.

Dinner went by slowly and Asami was laughing with her friends, but her face started to peal and everyone's eyes widen.

"Why is your face pealing?!" Mako yells, but tries to keep it in a whisper.

Asami's lime green eyes widen and she gasps, "What?!"

Bolin then snaps his fingers and knows exactly why her face is bubbling up and pealing, "It's because her body and face is use to the makeup and now that it doesn't have any on her skin . . . it's reacting a very weird way."

Asami eyes Korra and Korra bites her lower lip, "Oops?"

Asami rolls her eyes and huffs, "Ugh! This challenge is harder than I thought!"

Korra frowns as she watches Asami's face peal more and more and her face looks now . . . very . . . dry and very pale.

"Ugh, okay I can't watch this happen to your face anymore! Put makeup on your face, NOW!" Korra yells and instantly Asami picks up her purse and she runs into the bathroom.

Mako shakes his head at his girlfriend, Korra, "You're so unbelievable, you know that?"

Korra shrugs her shoulders and bites her lower lip, a bit embarrassed and guilty that she made her friend go through this, "How was I supposed to know something like _this_ would happen?!"

Mako and Bolin sigh and shake their heads. A few minutes later a very beautiful looking Asami comes walking back to their table with a smile on her bright, red lips. Her eyelashes are long and jet black and her skin looks smooth and clear as anything.

"I'm back and I'm pretty sure now I look much better." Asami says with a small smile.

Korra chuckles nervously, "Um . . . sorry Asami for making you do that. Hey, on the bright side, you won the challenge . . . sort of."

Asami kicks Korra's leg under the table and she rolls her bright, lime green eyes, "Shush you! However, you're right. I should cut down on how much makeup I put on my face. I hated how my face looked and reacted without it. So, I'm going to start working on that, so thank you Korra."

Korra smiles and smirks at Mako, "_See_, I did something good so ha!"

Asami instantly shakes her head, "Um, let's not go that far, Korra."

Korra shrugs her shoulders, "It was worth a shot, right?"

They all laugh then they all dig into their foods. They all laugh and joke around with each other and enjoy the rest of their evening and they finish celebrating the victory of the Fire Ferrets.

"Oh and can we now all agree on one thing?" Asami begins and when they all nod she continues, "No. More. Challenges!"

They all laugh and then they all nod their heads and agree.

Who knew challenges could be so hard for some people?

Well, now Team Avatar definitely knows for a fact that challenges are hard for certain people. The rest of the night goes by nice and the gang laughs and talks about random things, but none of them will ever forget this night.

* * *

**Well everyone, that's it! I really hope you all liked it! :)**

**That was Asami's challenge –what a challenge, right? Lol- and that was the final part –Part 4- I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you all for reading! ^_^**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: About The Next Challenges

_****AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT****_

_**. . .**_

_Heey everyone, how are you guys?_

_**. . .**_

_So, I just wanted to let you guys know that I do plan on making more parts. The parts I plan on doing are for: Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Tahno._

_**. . .**_

_I want to thank Assassin729 for the idea for doing Tahno and helping me come up with the title for it and I want to thank Lexi for coming up with the ideas for the airbending kids, thank you so much! :D_

_**. . .**_

_I will start working on them and I want to thank everyone who has been giving me ideas, reviewing, following, favoriting and reading my stories. I really appreciate it a lot and I really do hope you all are enjoying them!_

_**. . .**_

_I will write an Author's Note when I upload the next part so keep a look out for it ^_^_

_**. . .**_

_Thank you all again so much! Love you all and have an amazing day/night :)_

_**. . .**_

**_-MakorraLove97 :)_**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next Part Is Up!

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT****

**. . .**

_Hi, hi everyone! How are you all?_

_**. . .**_

_So, I would just like you all to know that the sequel to: 'How Long Can A Nonbender Go Without Makeup?' is now up!_

**. . .**

_It's now Tahno's turn for his challenge and it's the sequel is called: 'How Long Can A Hairbender Last Without Hairspray?'_

**. . .**

_I hope you all enjoy it and thank you all so much for reading my stories and thank you all so much that has been helping me with ideas! I really appreciate it! :)_

**. . .**

_Please comment/review on the story to let me know what you all thought of it, thank you again so much! :D_

**. . .**

_Have a great night/day! :)_

**. . .**

_**-MakorraLove97 ^_^**_


End file.
